


[Podfic] The One with the Baby

by kalakirya



Series: Podfics of "Love Blurts" series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Declarations Of Love, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of jerakeen's story</p><p>
  <i>Stiles takes a whiff of Evie's golden hair. Familiar baby smell, check. Evie shoves her toy giraffe in his face and grins. Happy baby, check.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One with the Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One with the Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567505) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



**Title:** The One With the Baby  
  
 **Rating:** Teen/PG-13  
  
 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 12 minutes 33 seconds  
  
 **download** [ as an mp3 (12MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-with-baby)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
